This disclosure relates to scuba diving and more specifically to a submersible tablet for use in writing and drawing.
There are many reasons a scuba diver may need to write or draw underwater. The first is to communicate with other divers. Other uses are to record notes, to aid in gathering reference material, architectural drafting for marine construction and artistic rendering as is done at underwater archeological sites.
Presently most underwater communication is accomplished with hand signals or dive slates. Hand signals can be confusing and are limited in what they can communicate. Dive slates are limited in the amount that they can record by the size of the slate. When the slate is full, new writing can only be added by erasing all previous work. In urgent situations this erasing time can be inconvenient. Some communication is performed electronically but this is expensive and vulnerable to the underwater environment.
The use of multiple pages of waterproof material on a clipboard underwater is awkward because in the marine environment the pages can stick together and are difficult to manipulate especially if the diver is wearing gloves. Multiple page slates also cannot be reused until all previous work has been erased.